


Imperfect Timing

by TobytheWise



Series: Toby's SH Bingo [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Alec Lightwood, From Sex to Love, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Night Stands, Professor Magnus Bane, Secret Relationship, Student Alec Lightwood, Time Skips, background Raphael/Simon/Jace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: After having the best one night stand of Alec's life, he heads to class the next day feeling ready to start this new chapter of his life. Except he's shocked to see the amazing lay from last night is also his professor.This is the story of Alec and Magnus sleeping together, mutually (drunk) pining, skirting around the rules, and eventually finding their happily ever after.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Toby's SH Bingo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544428
Comments: 27
Kudos: 367
Collections: SHBingo





	Imperfect Timing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spnhell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnhell/gifts).



> Written for my lovely JJ. I hope you enjoy! I LOVE YOU!! <3  
> Also written for the Shadowhunerbingo, square filled: College AU

Alec pants against the mouth currently locked with his own, his hands moving over a strong, built chest. The guy’s shirt is so silky and soft but as much as Alec appreciates that, he’d rather the damn thing be on the floor already. He shoves his tongue into the guy’s mouth, groaning at the taste of scotch. Alec’s glad the guy lived so close to the bar. 

“Alexander,” the guy, which, really, Alec needs to stop calling him that, murmurs against his lips.  _ Magnus _ his lust filled mind reminds him. 

“Bedroom,” Alec murmurs huskily, shoving at Magnus’ chest, smirking at the look of lust that flashes through Magnus’ pretty brown eyes. “Now.”

They stumble through Magnus’ home without Alec really seeing anything. He’s got one thing on his mind. 

“Fuck,” Magnus grits out as Alec’s mouth attaches to Magnus’ throat, sucking a sizeable mark into the perfect golden skin. He licks and sucks and bites, his fingers working to get Magnus out of his silk shirt, desperately trying to get his hands on smooth skin. 

They step into Magnus’ bedroom just as Alec gets his shirt off. He sucks in a sharp breath. Fuck. This guy is gorgeous. 

Magnus’s hands start opening Alec’s jeans and Alec gets back into the game, shoving Magnus down onto his bed. He quickly pulls his black teeshirt off before shucking out of his jeans. He grabs Magnus’ tight pants by the ankles, tugging until they slide free. Alec quickly climbs onto the bed, getting between Magnus’ thighs. 

The man below him is panting, his chest turning pink with a flush. When Alec went to the bar, hoping to pick someone up, he never imagined finding someone as gorgeous as Magnus. He leans down, gently running his lips over Magnus’ toned stomach, kissing random patterns up towards his chest. 

Magnus’ hands find Alec’s hair, tugging on the strands, making him moan from the painful pleasure. Fuck. His cock is so hard, throbbing between his legs. He continues his path until he’s reached that pretty red mark he’d left on Magnus’ throat. Alec stops to lay a gentle kiss against the abused skin before biting down again, forcing Magnus’ body to tense and thrust up against him. 

Moving higher, Alec lays a kiss to the tip of Magnus’ chin, loving the feel of his goatee against his lips before kissing Magnus fully. Their kisses are heated, deep and passionate, stoking the heat between them. Magnus’ hands find Alec’s ass, pulling him down so they can hump against each other and Alec lets out a moan of pleasure. Fuck. He wants and he fucking wants now. 

“Lube?” he asks when he finally pulls back panting. Magnus shoves at Alec’s chest and Alec slides out from between his thighs. While he rummages for the lube, Alec shimmies out of his boxers. 

“Oh, Alexander,” Magnus practically purrs when he turns back over, finding Alec sliding his hand up and down his erection. Alec just smirks as they come back together in the middle of the bed, their lips automatically finding each other. Alec runs his fingers over the soft undercut of Magnus’ hair, rubbing behind his ear as they make out. It’s not long before Alec gets impatient, wanting more. 

The feel of the hard lube brings Alec out of the kiss in surprise. He takes the lube before looking at Magnus with a raised brow. 

“What?” Magnus asks as he slips out of his own boxers and Alec peaks down, his mouth watering at the sight of Magnus’ cock. Fuck, it’s perfect and Alec can’t wait to feel it inside of him. Magnus opens his legs pointedly and that’s when Alec realizes what he wants. 

“Oh,” he says quietly. He leans down, kissing right behind Magnus’ ear before taking the lobe into his mouth, loving the way he can make the other man shudder. “Magnus. I wanna feel your cock inside me. Do you wanna fuck me?”

“Oh god, yes.” Magnus takes the lube back and Alec smiles as he hears it squirt onto Magnus’ fingers. 

“Come on,” Alec whines. “Get them inside of me now, Magnus.”

Alec pushes Magnus onto his back before rolling to his left side, his right leg coming over Magnus’ hips, leaving his ass exposed for Magnus’ exploring fingers. The angle is a little awkward but this way he can keep kissing Magnus and exploring his chest with his hands. 

Just as Magnus’ slick fingers find his hole, swirling over it, Magnus whispers, “I love a man that knows what he wants.” Alec moans as those fingers slide into him. 

“Fuck. Yes.” Alec leans down, working at that bruise again as Magnus fingers him. Once he’s just pushed three fingers in, Alec sits up, throwing his leg fully over Magnus’ lap and straddling him. 

“Condom?” Magnus hands it over and Alec quickly slides it over Magnus’ erection, pouring lube over it. Anticipation thrums through his veins. “Ready?”

“Yeah. Fuck yourself on my cock, Alexander.”

Alec bites his bottom lip as he slowly moves, taking Magnus’ dick into his ass. The burn is just on the right side of good. It’s perfect. He keeps going until he’s sat against Magnus’ lap, moaning long and low at the feeling of being stretched and filled. 

“Fuck. Your dick is perfect,” Alec murmurs more to himself than Magnus as he swivels his hips, getting used to the feeling. Magnus’ cock is thick and long, making Alec see fucking stars. 

Magnus’ black polished fingers run over Alec’s trembling abs before moving up to play at his nipples, making pleasure slide down Alec’s spine. His toes honest-to-god curl when he begins to move. 

When Alec opens his eyes, Magnus is gazing up at him. Fuck. His stomach  _ flutters _ . Alec’s never had a one night stand that made him feel like this, made him feel a connection while they’re fucking. 

“Magnus,” he gasps out when Magnus flips him over onto his back, his hips pistoning and fucking into Alec. He closes his eyes, his entire body tensing as Magnus pegs his prostate. 

His hands grip Magnus’ hair, pulling him down into a kiss that’s more tongue and teeth than lips. “Fuck,” Magnus grits out, pulling back. “Fuck. You feel so good, Alexander. You’re gonna make me come.”

“Oh god,” Alec gets out as his ass tightens. Reaching down, Alec rapidly strokes himself. “Gonna come,” he warns before he’s spilling over his fist between them. It only takes a few more hard thrusts before Magnus stills above him, coming into the condom. For a second, Alec mourns not being able to feel Magnus’ cum. But the thought is gone again just as fast. 

Magnus kisses Alec’s slack lips and they trade a few gentle kisses before Magnus is gently pulling out. Alec’s entire body feels sated and relaxed. He blinks his eyes, trying to stay awake as best as he can, knowing he doesn’t wanna stay the night. 

He yawns, stretching his arms over his head and wiggling his toes before standing up. Magnus is in the bathroom so he doesn’t feel bad quickly pulling his clothes back on. He’s just pulling his teeshirt back over his head when the bathroom door opens and Magnus walks out in a silk robe. Alec is struck with how well the robe suits him before he’s shoving the thought away. 

“Hey,” Alec says with a smile. “I’m just gonna head out.”

“Oh,” Magnus whispers, his face showing surprise. “Alright. If you wanted, you could stay the night.”

“Nah,” Alec says, shaking his head. “I’ve got classes tomorrow. Don’t wanna be late.”

“Right. Of course.” Magnus takes his robe off before climbing back into bed. “Goodbye, Alexander.”

“Goodbye, Magnus.”

As Alec leaves, he’s hit with overwhelming regret. He didn’t even ask for the guy’s number. Not that Alec is looking for a relationship right now. But the guy was an intense and amazing lay, maybe they could have hooked up again. Alec shakes the regrets away. Tomorrow starts a new chapter and he can’t live with his head in the clouds. 

The next morning, Alec’s running late to class. Because of fucking course Jace needed a ride to the gym and took his sweet time packing his bag. Jace is lucky that he’s basically Alec’s brother. 

He runs into the classroom, smiling when he sees the professor isn’t here yet. Looks like this year is starting on the right foot. He’s the TA for this chem class, knowing it’ll look great on his transcript for the future. He sets his bag down on the ground, sitting down in the front row directly across from the professor’s desk. As he sits down, he winces, his cheeks warming when he remembers the thorough fucking he got the night before. 

Before he can think more about that, the professor finally comes into the room with a flourish. 

“Good morning, students!” he calls, pulling his jacket off. Alec’s heart feels like it’s in his throat and he’s suddenly hit with a wave of nausea. “Welcome to Organic Chem. I know, I know,” he says with a wide smile. “One of the toughest classes you’ll most likely take in this school. But I’m here to help make the way as easy as I can.” He keeps his scarf around his neck, no doubt hiding the sizable hickey Alec insisted on leaving last night. 

He finally turns all the way around, facing the class. Alec’s eyes widen further. “I’m Professor Bane,” he says. He finally finds Alec and he freezes for a moment. And just like that, Alec’s year isn’t as easy as he’d hoped. 

~~~

“Here’s the thing,” Alec gets out, his words coming out slurred and hurried. “He’s just so fucking  _ magical _ , Jace. How am I supposed to stay away from him when he’s just so pretty and wonderful. Oh my god,” Alec says, his eyes widening. “And he’s so smart, too!”

“Alright, alright,” Jace says, patting Alec’s shoulder. “I think we should head home. You’re really drunk, man.”

Alec snorts. “I am not!”

“You really are. What’s got you so down you have to drink your sorrows away, man?”

Alec groans, twirling in his seat to look fully at Jace. “Remember that time we got matching tattoos?”

“Umm, yeah. I do.”

“That was pretty cool.”

Jace rolls his eyes. “Don’t try to deflect.”

“Fine,” Alec says, giving Jace his best pouty face. “I want to be with Magnus. But I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“He doesn’t  _ want  _ me,” he whines dramatically. “I’ve been trying to get back into his pants for  _ months _ . But  _ no _ ,” he says, stretching the word out like a child. “He’s gotta follow the fucking  _ rules _ .”

“Just transfer out of his class,” Jace says easily. “That’s what I did when I wanted to be with  _ Mr. Santiago _ .”

“Stop,” Alec whines, putting his palm over Jace’s face. “Your face gets all lite up and smiley when you talk about Raphael and Simon. It’s not helping me at the moment.” Alec waves down the bartender, intending to get another drink but Jace shakes his head. 

“That’s not a good idea.”

“It’s better than sitting in our dorm room and crying!”

“Dude. Just talk to him. Or just realize you have to wait until the semester is over. It’s not even that long.”

Alec groans again, placing his forehead against the bar. “I have the worst case of blue balls, Jace. But it’s not just the sex. He’s just so great.”

“Come on,” Jace says, his voice sounding soft, almost sad. It makes Alec feel guilty for pulling him away like this. He wraps his arm around Jace’s shoulders, letting him help Alec stumble. That is, until Jace freezes. “Hey,” he says happily. “What are you doing here?”

Alec looks up, finding Simon standing in front of them. “Thought you guys might want some company.”

Alec shoves Jace away from him, smiling when Jace falls against Simon’s chest. He giggles as they both blush. “I’m just gonna step outside, clear my head.”

“Fine. But if you’re not back in ten minutes I’m coming out to find you.”

Alec waves him off as he steps outside. He stumbles on the step but before he can fall to the ground, strong arms are catching him, pulling him against a wide, strong chest. Alec looks up, a goofy grin plastered across his face as he finds the one man he wanted to spend time with. “Professor Bane,” he greets. 

“Alexander,” Magnus says. “Are you alright.”

“I am now.”

Magnus’ face turns serious as he grabs Alec’s phone from his pocket. “If you wanted a feel, all you had to do was ask.” Magnus just shakes his head as he uses Alec’s phone before wrapping his arm around Alec’s waist and starts leading him away. 

“You’re something else,” he murmurs. 

“So are you,” Alec says, leaning his head against Magnus’ shoulder, letting out a happy sigh. “I must be dreaming. I’m finally getting what I want.”

“Alright,” Magnus says gently. “Let’s get you inside and sobered up a little bit.”

“I don’t wanna,” Alec whines. “I feel so warm and happy right now. I finally have you by my side.” He runs his chilled nose over Magnus’ cheek. “I’ve missed you so much, Magnus.”

“You make it sound like I don’t see you four times a week.”

“It’s different and you know it. What we had,” Alec cuts himself off with a huff and a shake of his head. “God, I’ve never felt like that before with anyone. And the more I get to know you, the more I wanna be with you.”

Magnus ushers him inside, helping Alec to sit down on Magnus’ sofa. Magnus squats down, getting on Alec’s level. “Alexander,” he whispers, running the pad of his thumb over Alec’s cheekbone. “You know why we can’t. This season won’t last forever. Once you’re done with my class, we can revisit this. Until then, I need you to be patient.”

Alec sticks his bottom lip out. “I’m terrible at being patient.”

Magnus snorts. “Yes. I’m realizing that.”

Alec leans forward slowly, leaving a soft kiss to Magnus’ cheek. “But you’re worth the wait.” Then he promptly passes out on Magnus’ couch. 

~~~

Christmas break is a week away. Alec can handle that. One more week of being around Magnus, one more week of pining, one more fucking week before he gets a long deserved break just to  _ be _ . 

Alec rubs his eyes before going back to his grading. He still can’t believe he’d gotten drunk and ended up sleeping on Magnus’ couch. Not his finest moment. He’d ended up slipping out in the morning before Magnus was asleep. Ever since, they’ve only talked in the most professional way, never asking anything personal. It’s tying Alec up in knots. He’s not sure how much he can take before he snaps like a rubber band. 

He’s never felt like this. The longing threatens to choke him at times. Even Jace got his shit together, getting with the two guys he wanted. Who’d have thought Jace would be in a stable and happy  _ triad  _ before Alec got a boyfriend. 

Alec sighs as he reads through the test. His body jolts when the door opens and someone walks in. He’d been hiding out in the Lab, hoping no one would find him here. 

“Alexander,” Magnus greets in surprise. Great. Just fucking great. Alec starts to pick up his papers but Magnus just smiles. “Stay. There’s just some samples I need to check on and then I’ll be out of your hair.”

“Sure. Of course.”

They’re silent as they work, but Alec’s eyes keep jumping from his page to look at Magnus. His outfit is gorgeous today; tight black pants, a black button up, and a red jacket. His hair is perfectly up with little red streaks in the front. Magnus looks down into the microscope, his brows wrinkling in concentration. His tongue pokes out and Alec finally pulls his eyes away, his chest feeling too tight, unable to sit and watch. 

God. He’s in love with this man. And it hurts so fucking bad to not be with him. He hates this. Always being just a tiny bit too far away, keeping each other at arm’s length. 

“I can’t do this,” he blurts out, startling Magnus. Magnus pulls back, turning to look at Alec. 

“What?”

Alec shakes his head, his throat threatening to close. “I can’t do this,” he grits out. 

“Don’t be dramatic, Alexander. You act like my answer is no.”

“How is this not eating you up inside?”

Magnus crosses his arms over his chest. “Who says it isn’t?”

“Then you are an excellent actor.”

Magnus looks away, shaking his head. “You know why we can’t.”

“We can keep it a secret. No one needs to find out. I just-” Alec’s throat clicks as he swallows. “I just  _ need _ you, Magnus.”

Almost like something snaps, Magnus’ body unclenches. His face takes on a determined look, his eyes fierce as he steps into Alec’s space. “It’ll be our secret,” Magnus says before dipping down and kissing Alec. 

Alec’s freezes in surprise but only for a moment. His hands come up to grab Magnus’ neck, holding him in place as they trade heated kisses. But it’s not enough, Alec needs more. He shoves Magnus back and stands up. He grips Magnus by the back of his thighs, hoisting him up onto the table. Magnus wraps his legs around Alec’s waist, their groins bumping against each other. 

“Are you sure?” Alec murmurs between opened mouth kisses against Magnus’ throats. “Please be sure, Magnus.”

“I’m sure. I’m sure. It’s okay.”

Magnus hands are between them, opening both of their slacks, pulling their hard dicks free. He strokes them quickly, his hand so tight its almost painful. Their kisses are heated and fucking brutal, desperate and needy. Alec’s hands grip the back of Magnus’ head, making sure he can’t get away. 

“Fuck,” Magnus gasps out. It doesn’t take long before they’re both coming, making a mess over Magnus’ fist. Their foreheads rest against each other, breathing in each other’s air. Alec feels like he could fucking cry with how happy he is, how free he’s feeling. 

That is, until the lab door slams shut, a silhouette fleeing from the room. 

~~~

Magnus lets out another dramatic sigh before drinking his martini. 

“Okay,” Raphael finally says. “Tell me what’s with the dramatic sighing. If you do it one more time I’m leaving.”

Magnus looks down into his drink. “Alright, darling, you’ve pulled my leg.” Raphael snorts but Magnus just pushes on. “I’m just-- I’m just waiting for the other shoe to drop.”

Raphael raises his brow. “Is this about your  _ dreamy, handsome, tall, wonderful, brilliant _ TA.”

“Your sarcasm is very unappreciated.” Magnus tosses back the rest of his martini, biting his lip to keep in his sigh. “Right before Christmas break, Alexander and I decided to buck the system and be together in secret.”

“Fuck,” Raphael says. When Magnus tilts his head in question Raphael explains, “thanks a lot. Now I owe Simon 20 bucks. He bet you two would be together before Christmas. I said New Years.”

“I’m glad my relationship is a giant joke to you.”

Raphael rolls his eyes. “Keep going, drama queen.”

“Fine.” Magnus puts his empty glass down, crossing his arms over his chest. He looks away before continuing. “When we decided to have a go at things, we-- Well. We got a little carried away right there in the lab.” Magnus takes a deep breath. “Someone saw us, Raphael. So it’s only a matter of time before someone comes forward to complain. Or, gods, what if it was someone like Camille who’s just ready to hold it over my head in the future.”

Raphael’s eyes widen for a moment before he bursts out laughing. “All you sexual people are so gross and I hate you all,” he says between laughs, confusing the absolute hell out of Magnus.

“What the fuck?”

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. It’s not you. It’s just--” Raphael laughs some more, wiping the tears from his eyes. “I know who it was that walked in on your guys.”

“You do?”

Raphael nods, trying to compose himself. “I over heard one of my students talking after Christmas break. He didn’t even see it was you two specifically, just two guys getting it on in the lab. He watched and realized he was really into voyeurism when he came in his pants. Then he was so embarrassed he ran, slamming the door behind him.”

“I- Wait.  _ What? _ ”

“Yeah. Some twerp found out he liked watching thanks to you. I didn’t realize it was actually you two until right now.”

Magnus swipes across his face before his stomach fills with excitement. “I’m not gonna lose my job!”

Raphael shrugs. “It could still happen.”

~~~

Butterflies fill Alec’s belly as he stands in line. His hands smooth over his gown, a smile playing at his lips. After they’d almost been caught, Magnus and Alec were more careful to keep their relationship a secret while Alec was still Magnus’ TA. After the class ended, they were able to date without worry. Alec took his studies seriously and now he’s here, ready to graduate.

The professors all trade off but somehow, Magnus had bribed Raphael into giving him his spot. Alec thinks its so Raphael can be on stage next year when Jace and Simon graduate. He might act like a hardass but Raphael’s got a soft spot for his men. Alec wasn’t surprised when Jace switched history classes. What did surprise him was the straight A’s he’d ended up earning while being tutored by both Raphael  _ and _ Simon. 

Alec can see Magnus, up on stage, looking absolutely dashing in his own gown, passing out degrees and shaking hands. Alec watches on, waiting for his own name to be called. 

They’ve been together for four years now and everyday, Magnus somehow makes Alec feel loved and treasured. He’d been so adamant about not wanting a relationship but Alec’s grateful he found Magnus when he did. They’re great together, always pushing each other to be better. 

“Jennifer Light,” the man behind the podium calls and Alec takes a deep breath, his feet leading him to the bottom of the stairs. “Alexander Lightwood.”

Alec steps up onto the stage, crossing it with long strides. He shakes the required hands and smiles as he hears his cheering section yelling their heads off from their seats. When he gets to Magnus, Alec smiles, feeling those happy flutterings in his belly he only gets from Magnus. 

“Congratulations, Alexander,” Magnus says, handing Alec his degree. “I love you, sweetheart.”

“I love you, too,” Alec whispers before stepping away and walking off the stage. He stares down at his degree, frowning when he notices something weird. The diplomas they hand you during graduation are fakes, just pieces of papers tied in the middle with a string. But Alec’s isn’t tied together with a string. He stares at the silver band, his feet freezing. 

Turning around, Alec finds Magnus watching him, a small smile on his face. Alec shakes his head, his stomach flooding with excitement and joy. He makes a show of taking the ring from the paper and sliding it onto his left ring finger, nodding his head yes. Magnus does a fist pump before going back to his duties on stage. His family all cheers again, seeing he’d gotten his ring and Magnus had gotten his answer. He waves at them, just barely restraining himself from flipping them off. 

Alec didn’t think graduating could get any better. Turns out, like always, Magnus proved him wrong. 


End file.
